A long Way to go
by PrincessMPA
Summary: After his family has left him, Klaus goes strange ways to keep New Orleans. (Klaus x Caroline, Elena x Elijah, Rebekah x Jeremy).
1. Prologue

A long Way to go.

Prologue: Caroline

Angrily, the blonde randomly threw some things into her suitcase.

She had enough. Enough of this asshole, enough of being cheated over and over again and enough of this town. She would go someplace she didn't know, she just knew she wanted to leave. Far away. Best to the other end of the world.

Caroline's cell phone vibrated and as she looked at the display, she threw it across the room, breaking it into pieces. What was this asshole thinking?! He cheated on her with some cheap whore and then he had the nerve to call her. Caroline clenched her hands in fists to prevent her from dismantling the house.

Take a deep breath, Care, she said to herself, and for a moment the pain of the past weighed more than the rage on Enzo, but the moment vanished as quickly as it had come and Caroline's rage increased to immeasurable proportions. She was angry at Damon, who had exploited her, at Klaus, who had simply forgotten her and made her this stupid promise, angry at Tyler, who had betrayed her, as had Enzo. What had she actually done to this world that she could not be happy?

The blonde kept throwing things into her suitcase and despite her anger, her guilty conscience spread slowly. She left her best friend here, alone in all the chaos, but she just couldn't stand this city anymore. This city was cursed, nobody could be happy here.

Caroline hurled the next best item around and then decided to write Elena a short note. She owed it to her, even though she hoped to see her best friend again one day, she just couldn't stand her presence at the moment. She folded the letter carefully and laid it on her bed. Elena would go looking for her some time and find it. Caroline grabbed her suitcase and went to her car. The blonde took a last look at the house where she had spent the first 19 years of her life. From now on the world would be her home. She would not return to Mystic Falls. Never again, Caroline had sworn that to herself, and she had just loved it amazingly. There was almost nothing left to hold her here. Her mother was dead, just like Bonnie. Enzo had cheated on her and Klaus had been gone a long time, he had long forgotten her, why should she hang on to the memories and hope that one day he would come back. He wouldn't come to take her with him to New Orleans, that hope had been stupid and in the end, Caroline had to realize that he wasn't coming back. That insight had hurt and probably that was the only reason she had started something with Enzo, but he had cheated on her and that not only made her incredibly angry, no, but that also hurt her too. Not even as much as Klaus Behaviour, but still it hurt. She just wanted to leave the city with all her memories behind. For a moment Caroline closed her eyes and wondered if she should ask Elena to come with her, but then decided against it. She had enough to do with Jeremy. The blonde started the engine and drove away. Finally out of this cursed city.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where should I go? No! Where do I want to go?

Caroline looked up and was shocked to find that it was already in the middle of the night. The blonde drove on the side strip and stopped, she had become so angry that she hadn't noticed that ten hours had passed. Unbelieving, she shook her head, she wasn't usually like that, Caroline thought, closing her eyes for a moment.

_"He's not coming back, Care, and I'm sorry!" she heard Elena's voice say. Tears gathered in Caroline's eyes and she tried to wink them away. He had promised and the blonde couldn't believe that the son of a bitch was sticking to it. He couldn't just walk away, but Klaus Mikaelson seemed to disappear just as fast as he had shown up. "I'm sorry, Care!" said Elena next to her and pulled her in. Caroline only noticed now that she had started to cry. Caroline wanted to wipe away the tears, but they kept on running and Elena pulled them a little tighter. Her feelings were on a roller coaster. She had told Klaus that she didn't want to be with him, so why shouldn't he go? Anyone else would have long since been gone, the way she had behaved. But he, he had come to her again and again, he had tried again and again and she had only rejected him again and again, so it was only understandable that he gave up at some point. Caroline's heart contracted painfully. She was to blame for her situation and nobody else. She had rejected him and, understandably, he wanted nothing more to do with her, this realization hit the blonde hard._

Caroline opened her eyes. "Stop thinking about it," the blonde drove herself and breathed deeply. Where would she go now? She didn't have too much money and she had no idea of the big, wide world! No, Care, it does not mean where you should go, but where you want to go, she said to herself. The world was open to her, no matter where she wanted to go she could do it. She was free, but this freedom had a damn bitter aftertaste, she thought, and immediately her guilty conscience returned. She had left her best friend alone with all her worries and problems. Caroline swallowed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena leaned her forehead against the wall and hoped that her little brother would finally leave his room after two days. "Jer, come on, it's no use," she tried again and breathed deeply. Jeremy blamed Caroline and her, but what should they have done?

The door was torn open and Elena was startled. "Jer...," she began, but her brother drove over her mouth. He looked bad, red changed eyes, his hair was tousled and he had dark rings under his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it, Elena," he said angrily. "I don't care what you have to say and I don't care what Caroline has to say. You let her die," Jeremy screamed and Elena closed her eyes. She should have expected such a reaction, but his anger hit her unprepared and with full hardness.

"She didn't want to, Jeremy. What should I have done?! Should I have forced Bonnie?" Elena asked desperately.

"Everything would have been better than letting her die!" Jer hurled towards her and the brunette flinched. He was right. Damon, Stefan, even Jeremy had forced her to drink blood to complete the transformation into a vampire and she let his girlfriend die.

"I'm sorry, Jer," Elena whispered quietly and tears gathered in her eyes.

"You always remember that when it's too late, Elena", he accused her and again the brunette swallowed.

"She would have hated herself, Jeremy. She would never have come to terms with being a vampire, you know how much Bonnie abhorred what I am," Elena began to persuade her brother again, but he didn't want to hear that at all. "Do you think it's easy for me to lose her?' Elena asked and swallowed hard. One of her best friends was dead and her life was in ruins again. Her feelings were on a roller coaster and she couldn't even decide what to cry for first.

"You let her die, so it was damn easy for you!" whispered Jeremy and the doppelganger looked as if he had slapped her in the face. Jeremy knew it had just been unfair, but he was so angry at his sister. Yes, he blamed her and maybe that was unfair too. But for him it was like that, for him it was her fault and he couldn't stand her closeness anymore, he hated her too much at the moment. "Go," he whispered and Elena stared at him in disbelief and hurt.

"What?" asked his sister and swallowed heavy.

"I want you to go. I can't handle your presence here anymore, Elena. I want you to disappear and I never want to see you again," he said monotonously, turning around and slamming the door behind him. Elena stood there as if frozen and looked incomprehensibly at the spot where her brother had stood a few seconds ago. Minutes passed before Elena had caught herself again, she raised her hand and knocked again. She would try again to convince him and if... if he still wanted her to go... then... she would leave and turn her back on Mystic Falls once and for all.

"Could you really have agreed with your conscience to force Bonnie to become a vampire?" asked Elena and her voice trembled. She was afraid of his reaction, she knew her brother and actually, her last attempt was pointless.

"Didn't I express myself clearly?" Jeremy asked and Elena could hear his tears. "I want you to disappear and never come back," he screamed and the brunette's tears began to run down her cheeks. She turned them over on her heel and marched into her room. Just like Caroline a few hours earlier, she started randomly throwing clothes into a suitcase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline sat back in her car. She had looked around and noticed that she was close to Nevada. She must have raced across the highway at an incredible speed and she hadn't noticed? The blonde shook her head in disbelief. From here, it was three hours to Las Vegas and that's where Caroline wanted to go. She would try her luck at the casino and if she didn't have one, she would help the luck, what was she a vampire for?

The blonde stepped on the gas pedal and tried to ignore the pain in her chest as best she could. She now understood why Damon wanted Elena to turn off her feelings and even though the temptation was great, Caroline resisted the urge she didn't want to be a numb monster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus stood in front of the big window and looked down on his city. It had taken him so long to reach his goal and now that he had reached it, he was no longer sure if he wanted to. Witches, werewolves, vampires and hybrids lived in peace, but only for fear of him and one day they would reunite against him.

Klaus sighed. He had kicked his sister out of the city because she had betrayed him, and in his opinion Rebekah deserved that, but the rest of his family hated him too.

Elijah had left because he no longer wanted to watch him play king. He was tired of Klaus playing power games and the original hybrid had let him go. What did he need family for? Hayley hated him because he had locked them up and used them as a means to an end. She too had turned away from him, had moved to Bayou to join her family and had decided that he could see his daughter, but only if it suited her. He didn't need her either, thought Klaus and turned away.

He had killed Marcel after he had tried once again toppling Klaus from the throne and Caroline wanted nothing more to do with him, she had long forgotten him.

He was more powerful than ever before, but also as lonely as he had never been before.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Farewell letters

Jeremy heard the door slam shut, a few seconds later Elena started the engine and drove out of the driveway. He didn't think his sister would really leave. But maybe she wasn't. Carefully Jeremy rose and sneaked to the door, opening a crack and listening. Nothing. There was nothing to hear. He opened the door all the way and stepped out into the hallway. Jeremy looked around and saw a farewell letter in Elena's room, but he didn't open it. She had really left. He had thrown her out of her own house, he thought, and suddenly his guilty conscience overpowered him. He was still angry at his sister, but Jeremy didn't want that. He just wanted his peace from her. She would definitely come back, he though and retired to his room to indulge in the pain of Bonnie's loss. She always came back. How he should be deceived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena got out of the car and walked straight towards Caroline's house, but just before she reached the front door she stopped. Something was strange here, the brunette thought and picked up her ears. There was no sound inside the house. Where could Caroline be?

Elena lifted up the doormat and took the spare key, then entered the dark, empty house.

Her first way led her straight to the kitchen, the brunette needed alcohol to numb her pain. Why did everything have to go so wrong last week? Elena left her suitcase in a corner and went straight to Caroline's room. On Caroline's desk was a red envelope that immediately caught Elena's eye, to her own surprise her name was also on it. Carefully the brunette opened the letter and breathed incredulously.

_Dear Elena,_

_I don't even know how to teach you this. I know that I should have said goodbye to you personally, but... but I could not._

_I have the feeling that my life hates me. We lose everyone who is important to us, everyone dies and I just can't stand it anymore. Every place in this damn city is full of painful memories. Memories that I would love to forget, but they have burned into my head and it is impossible for me not to think about them anymore._

_Enzo betrayed me and that broke the camel's back. I had to leave here._

_I will leave my life behind me, Elena, and I am sorry if I leave you alone in all this chaos._

_I promise that I will get back to you as soon as I feel better, as soon as I have caught myself again._

_I hope you are not angry with me, Lena._

_Until sometime_

_Love,_

_Caroline._

Angrily Elena crumpled up the letter and dropped it, she slapped her hands over her face, her legs slackened and then she began to cry unrestrainedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was standing in the hotel lobby of the biggest hotel in Las Vegas, a bit insecure.

"Can I help you?" asked a friendly gentleman's voice and the blonde turned to the counter.

"Um... Yes!" Care started and ran towards the man. She looked him straight in the eye and then began to speak. "They wanted to give me a room, but I don't have to pay anything", she manipulated him. The man repeated her words and went straight to work.

"Do they want something to drink as long as you wait?" he asked friendly and Caroline shook her head. Her thoughts had long been elsewhere again. The blonde still had a guilty conscience about leaving her friend all alone, after all, she was allowed to spoon out the whole catastrophe now. Elena certainly couldn't trust in Damon and Stefan's help, they were never there when things got hot anyway. Caroline shook her head quickly, otherwise, her stupid thoughts would wander to Enzo and then inevitably to Klaus.

"Your suite is ready," Caroline heard a voice from far away and looked around. She had said that she only wanted one room, hadn't she?

Still, she followed the man, they drove up to the twentieth floor and he handed Caroline the key card, wished her a nice stay and then disappeared.

If he knew, Caroline thought sadly and let herself sink onto the bed. She had never been so far away from home before, and right now she missed her mother and her best friends the most. She needed someone to talk to, but here she was all alone. Tears ran down her cheeks. How could it have come to this? How could everything have gone so wrong, she asked herself and pulled the blanket over her. She had a long time until evening thought Care and closed her eyes. She tried to stop her contradictory feelings, or at least to ignore them, and after a while, she succeeded and the blonde fell into a restless sleep.

_Confused pictures floated back and forth before Caroline's eyes. Sometimes she saw her mother, sometimes Elena and then, all of a sudden, the scenario changed and the blonde saw Klaus slowly approaching someone. He put his arms around the brunette from behind and Caroline wanted to turn around, but she stood there as if rooted and just couldn't move. The blonde wanted to open her mouth to say something, but that didn't work either._

_"I love you, Hayley," she heard his voice and at that moment it broke her heart._

Screaming and breathing heavily, Caroline was shocked from her nightmare. It took Caroline a few minutes to understand what was happening. She had dreamed, still breathing heavily, the blonde looked around. She was still in the same room, it was all just a bad dream, Care thought and leaned back. It was only now that she realized her cheeks were wet. She had cried. The blonde wiped away her tears and closed her eyes again. She knew that she had only started something with Enzo because she wanted to distract herself from Klaus, but that... that she still loved him so much, that she would not have thought possible.

"Stop now," Caroline said loudly to herself. " At last listen to Caroline Forbes. It's over. Klaus is gone and it's no use crying after him", she jumped up and hurried to her suitcase. Quickly she picked out something suitable to wear. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, but she would drown her pain in alcohol now and then she would stop thinking of Niklaus Mikaelson once and for all, the blonde ordered herself and ran into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena had caught herself again and from the pain, she had felt a few hours ago, which she had believed to be overwhelming, there was only rage left. Anger at her best friend she had betrayed. Anger at her brother who had sent her away. Anger at this damn town and Elena had to admit that Caroline was right. This city was damned. You couldn't get happy here, not with so many painful memories of the past. Quickly Elena scribbled another farewell letter to her brother, then fetched her suitcases and sat down in her car. She would drive to the next big airport and then... The brunette thought for a moment. Where did she always want to go? Carnival, thought the doppelganger, Rio. Of course, at the moment it was carnival time in Rio de Janeiro. With a last look in the rear view mirror, Elena said goodbye to her hometown. She swore she would never come back. The pain and anger over all the events of the last weeks were still there, but Elena had the feeling that everything was getting easier with every mile she left Mystic Falls behind. She looked at the passenger seat her cell phone was vibrating. For a moment, Elena played with the idea of accepting the conversation and telling Stefan that she wouldn't come back, but she let it go. She took her phone, opened the window and threw it out, so Elena Gilbert completely left her life in Mystic Falls behind.


End file.
